Conductive and convective heat transfer systems for electronic displays generally attempt to remove heat from the electronic components in a display through rear sidewalls of the display. In order to do this, the systems of the past have relied primarily on fans for moving air past the components to be cooled and eventually out of the display. In some cases, the heated air is moved into thermal communication with fins. Some of the past systems also utilize conductive heat transfer from heat producing components directly to heat conductive housings for the electronics. In these cases, the housings have a large surface area, which is in convective communication with ambient air outside the housings. Thus, heat is transferred convectively or conductively to the housing and is then transferred into the ambient air from the housing by natural convection.
While such heat transfer systems have enjoyed a measure of success in the past, improvements to displays as well as their use in outdoor environments requires even greater cooling capabilities.